The Moon's Heart
by x L u n a F o r e v e r x
Summary: Moonkit is in love with Leafpaw but so is Hazelkit. She soon finds herself torn between loyalties. The Dark Forest is rising and in her dreams she meets a flame colored cat (not Firestar). This is the story of Moonkit's love life.
1. Chapter 1

**First FanFiction! I did this for a friend of mine. If you review please be nice to me. MoonClan and NightClan are my own creations. They would be located between ThunderClan and WindClan. Also the time setting is somewhere at the end of the book Eclipse. I hope you enjoy it even if I think it's a little bit lame :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats**

* * *

**MOONCLAN**

**LEADER:**** VIOLETSTAR-** White she~cat with violet eyes

**DEPUTY:**** CLOUDFUR-** gray tom

**MEDICINE CAT:**** WINDYSONG- **silver-gray she~cat with leaf green eyes

**WARRIORS:**** PATCHFOOT-** Black and white tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, ROCKPAW**

**SNOWCLAW-** White she~cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW**

**TIMBERHEART- **Brown tom

**PETALWING-** Gray she~cat

**TWILIGHTBREEZE- **Dark gray tom

**GINGERFUR- **Ginger and white tom with blue eyes

**WHITEFEATHER- **Long-haired white tom with amber eyes

**ROSECLAW-** Cream she~cat

**RABBITPELT- **White tom with brown eyes

**WINDFUR- **Gray she~cat with amber eyes

**GOLDENWING- **light ginger she~cat

**SILENTFLIGHT- **Silver tom

**APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW**

**GRASSCLAW- **Gray tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**** ROCKPAW-** Dark gray tom with lighter stripes

**LEAFPAW- **Dark brown tom with amber eyes

**DUSTPAW- **Gray and white she~cat

**QUEENS:** **RAINPELT- **Silver she~cat, mother to Whitefeather's kits: Silverkit(silver she~cat with blue eyes), and Moonkit (silver she~cat with green eyes)

**HONEYFUR- **Brown she~cat with amber eyes, mother to Gingerfur's kits: Blazekit (ginger she~cat with white patch on right eye, blue eyes), Hazelkit (hazel she~cat with blue eyes), and Sunkit (brown tom with amber eyes).

**SHADOWFUR-** Black she~cat, mother to Patchfoot's kits: Spottedkit (black tom with white spots on legs, indigo eyes) and Blackkit (black she~cat).

**ELDERS:**** TAWNYFOOT- **Brown she~cat with green eyes

**SNOWYFUR- **White tom

**WHITEFLOWER- **White she~cat with green eyes

**MISTPELT- **Silver tabby tom

* * *

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER:**** WISHSTAR- **Grayish-white she~cat with grayish-blue eyes

**DEPUTY:**** DARKCLAW-** Dark gray tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:**** SOFTHEART- **Ginger she~cat with orange eyes

**APPRENTICE, DUSKPAW**

**WARRIORS:**** WHITEFIRE- **White tom with one green eye and one blue eye

**APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW**

**NEONCLAW-** Dark gray tom, almost black, with neon green eyes

**APPRENTICE, PINEPAW**

**BLACKFIRE- **Black tom with red eyes

**MINTYFUR- **Gray she~cat with light green eyes

**SILVERCLAW-** black tom with light purple eyes

**STONECLAW- **Gray tom with gray eyes

**APPRENTICE, DARKPAW**

**SOFTFOOT- **White she~cat with soft paws

**MUSHROOMTAIL- **Cream tom with brown paws

**SPOTTEDTAIL- **Golden she~cat with dark spots

**APPRENTICE, FLAMINGPAW**

**WILLOWFUR- **Gray she~cat with golden eyes

**WINDPELT- **Dark gray tom with blue eyes

**HEATHERLEAF- **Dark gray she~cat with heather eyes

**OAKFEATHER- **Dark brown tom with golden eyes

**RAVENWHISKER- **Black tom

**APPRENTICES:**** DUSKPAW-** Gray tom with purple eyes

**SNOWPAW- **White she~cat

**PINEPAW- **Reddish-brown tom with white paws and tail tip, green eyes

**FLAMINGPAW- **Reddish-brown tom with white paws and icy blue eyes

**DARKPAW- **Black tom with golden eyes

**QUEENS:**** SHADEDSTORM- **Black she~cat with blue eyes, mother to Silverclaw's kit: Echokit (black she~cat with purple eyes) and guardian to Wishstar 's and Neonclaw's kits: Streamkit (silver-gray tabby tom with gray eyes) and Nightkit (deep black she~cat with sapphire blue eyes).

**RAINBREEZE- **Gray and black she~cat expecting Windpelt's kits

**ELDERS:**** TAWNYWING- **Brown she~cat

**BLACKSMOKE- **Black tom with green eyes

**SILVERBLAZE- **Dark gray she~cat with golden eyes

**MISTYCFUR- **Light gray she~cat

**ICEWATER- **White tom with blue eyes

* * *

Morning light trespassed through the nursery walls waking up Moonkit from her slumber. "Ah you're awake now", meowed Honeyfur. Moonkit just nodded in response. She looked over at her sister's sleeping figure and lightly prodded her shoulder.

Silverkit woke in a start, "Hey stop hitting me!" she exclaimed, kicking Moonkit off. She yelped in pain as she landed on top of Hazelkit. "Both of you stop! You are going to hurt someone", scolded Rainpelt. Moonkit and Silverkit bowed their heads to their mother and apologized.

"That hurt!" yelled Hazelkit. Moonkit turned to look at Hazelkit, "well sorry, Silverkit pushed me", she meowed. Silverkit stuck her tong out at Moonkit, "what do you expect, I was having a wonderful dream!" protested Silverkit.

Moonkit began to laugh hysterically. _'what could she have been dreaming about that made her so angry when I woke her?'_ "And may I ask what it was that you were dreaming of?" asked Moonkit. "Yeah. I also want to know" commented Hazelkit, obviously forgetting about before.

Silverkit felt hot under her pelt and turned her head around not wanting to see Moonkit nor Hazelkit. "Please, please, please tell us", whined Moonkit, "If she doesn't want to tell you then she doesn't have to do it", meowed Rainpelt. Hazel kit nodded, understanding but Moonkit kept on begging. Hazelkit rolled her eyes and began walking towards the nursery entrance, "maybe later she'll tell us. Can we just go outside and play?" Rainpelt and Honeyfur nodded. Moonkit and Silverkit followed Hazelkit outside, "Tell Shadowfur that I let you go outside, ok?" meowed Rainpelt. They nodded and exited the nursery.

Hazelkit and Moonkit started play fighting while Silverkit stared at the Sky.

00000000000000000

As time passed by, Moonkit, Hazelkit, and Silverkit got more and more tired. But even though Moonkit was tired, she was jumping up and down excitedly. "Hey what's up with you?" asked Hazelkit. Moonkit ignored her and stared into the distance.

"He's coming! He's coming!" exclaimed Moonkit. Hazelkit and Silverkit followed her gaze and at the same time as Moonkit and Hazelkit yelled "Leafpaw!" The two of them started running towards him, leaving Silverkit trying to catch up. Leafpaw looked up to see two hipper kits running towards him. Moonkit and Hazelkit jumped on top of him while Silverkit just watched them in awkward silence.

After a while on top of him Moonkit got off and started asking a ton of random questions. "Calm down", meowed Leafpaw. Hazelkit shoved Moonkit and Silverkit to the sides, "so, how is it being an apprentice?" asked Hazelkit. "I-" "Hey! Move it! I was here first!" Moonkit complained, interrupting Hazelkit.

Shadowfur came running over and separated Moonkit from Hazelkit, helped Silverkit up, and looked at Leafpaw. "Doesn't Snowclaw have anything for you to do?" She asked. Leafpaw looked up at the black she~cat and nodded, "yes. I was actually heading to the entrance. Cloudfur assigned me to a border patrol with Snowclaw and Gingerfur", he meowed. "Then get going", she meowed then turned to look at Moonkit, Hazelkit, and Silverkit. "You three shouldn't bother him. It is time for you to go back to the nursery since it's getting late and you've been here for a long time now", meowed Shadowfur.

Moonkit, Silverkit, and Hazelkit went back to the nursery with their heads down while Leafpaw continued his way to the camp entrance.

Shadowfur followed them into the nursery and settled in beside her kits that were soundly sleeping. Moonkit watched as Hazelkit went to sleep while Moonkit tried to go to sleep. At first she couldn't gain sleep, she kept on thinking of her apprenticeship, but after a while she dozed off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of the story, yay! :D well any ways I would like to thank xxlilabxx, guest 1, and guest 2 for their reviews.**

**One of the guests that reviewed told me that cats are not supposed to have purple eyes. Let me just tell you that I did know that. I actually considered not putting it in the first place but I needed more eye colors in order for cats not to look the same. Besides, I think they are cool that way. As for the names, I know they don't make sense. I also considered that. But, I just don't have that much imagination and I really didn't care much at the time. **

**Anyways, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Moonkit woke at the sound of Violetstar's voice. She was calling a clan meeting. Just then, Hazelkit, Sunkit, and Blazekit rushed out of the nursery, pushing Moonkit to the side.

Moonkit now remembered that Hazelkit and her littermates were to become apprentices today. She got up and gave out a tired yawn. Her mother and sister were already wide awake and waiting for her outside. Moonkit noticed that she was the only one in the nursery and quickly made her way out of the nursery where her mom and sister were waiting.

The clearing was filled with cats and there was barely any room left. But Shadowfur had saved them a spot next to a fallen tree. Moonkit followed her mother and sat down. She noticed Leafpaw sitting on the other side of the clearing near the other apprentices. She began to heat up at the sight of Leafpaw. Though there weren't many apprentices, there sure were a lot of kits.

Moonkit looked up and saw Violetstar signal with her tail for silence. Instantly, the whole clan hushed and turned their attention to their clan leader. "It is time for the clan meeting to begin", meowed Violetstar. She once again signaled with her tail but this time called for Hazelkit, Blazekit, and Sunkit.

Moonkit watched as the three kits made their way up the high-hill happily. Blazekit stumbled a little bit on the way up but kept her head high. Hazelkit puffed her chest while Sunkit looked a little nervous.

Violetstar walked over to them and began the ceremony, "Hazelkit", she meowed. Hazelkit held her head high and looked at Violetstar. "From this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be called Hazelpaw".

As Moonkit watched the ceremony go on, she got more and more jealous of Hazelpaw and her littermates. Especially Hazelpaw.

Violetstar continued the ceremony and appointed each of the kits a mentor. Moonkit dug her claws to the ground when Violetstar appointed Timberheart as Hazelpaw's mentor. Timberheart was considered one of the greatest warriors from the clan. And to add to her jealousy, Timberheart was Leafpaw's father.

As she began to relax, Violetstar called for silence, "It's also time for Rockpaw to become a warrior. Patchfoot and I have agreed that you are ready", she meowed. Moonkit looked over at the group of apprentices and noticed that the dark gray tom's eyes were sparkling with pride.

Rockpaw climbed over to the high-hill and stood in front of Violetstar. "Rockpaw, do you promise to defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" she asked. Rockpaw hesitated a bit but nodded.

"I do", he meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Rockpaw from this moment on you shall be called Rocktail. StarClan honors your strength and quick thinking." Violetstar meowed.

The whole Clan cheered for him and called out his name, "Rocktail! Rocktail!" Moonkit noticed that there was a voice standing high above the others. She quickly identified it as Dustpaw. Moonkit remembered she had seen them really close for the last couple of days.

Moonkit smiled and went to congratulate Hazelpaw even though she was still angry about before. She had a feeling that they wouldn't be getting along well in the future. Not that Moonkit really cared.

As she made her way to the place where Hazelpaw went to sit, she noticed Leafpaw and Hazelpaw talking. Moonkit could clearly see the happiness in Hazelpaw's and Leafpaw's eyes. She quickly turned around and started walking to the opposite of them but was stopped by Leafpaw, "hi Moonkit! Want to join us?" he meowed. Moonkit cursed under her breath and reluctantly turned around to face them. She saw Hazelpaw glare at her while Leafpaw greeted her. She forced herself to smile at her.

Moonkit tried to ignore the death glares that Hazelpaw was giving her while she talked to Leafpaw, "it won't be long until you become an apprentice too so don't worry", he meowed. Moonkit nodded and was about to say something but was interrupted by Hazelpaw, "hmph, isn't your mom looking for you, Moon_kit_?" asked Hazelpaw.

The way Hazelpaw said the last part of her name, as in emphasizing it, made Moonkit bristle. Hazelpaw had been an apprentice for just some minutes and she was already boasting. _'You are only one moon older than me! A few moments ago you were a kit too!_ Moonkit wanted to claw Hazelpaw's face. "She's not looking for me and I just _wanted _to congratulate you." She said sarcastically. The tension in the air grew more and more as time passed by.

Leafpaw noticed this and quickly stepped in between them trying to stop them from fighting. Apparently, it didn't quite work out because both of them got ready to pounce on each other. To Leafpaw's relief, Timberheart called Hazelpaw from across the camp.

Leafpaw turned and faced Moonkit "Hey if you want to I can show you the best places to hunt when you become an apprentice", he meowed. Moonkit nodded and her eyes lit up in delight. "Ok, see you later then", meowed Leafpaw before turning to leave. Moonkit was a bit disappointed when he left but she was grateful for his offer.

"Moonkit!"

She spun around quickly to see her mother calling for her. "I'm coming!" she meowed as she rushed to her mother.

Rainpelt looked down at Moonkit, "there you are", she meowed. Silverkit was sitting next to her mother while staring off into space. _Probably daydreaming_, Moonkit thought. Silverkit did that a lot so after a while everyone got used to it. Sometimes, Moonkit wondered what was going through her littermate's head. She shrugged off and decided it was none of her business.

* * *

**I know that the chapters are kind of boring but they'll get better - well at least ****_I_**** think they get better. I'll try to update soon but I have school and gymnastics so please forgive me if I take too long. And don't forget to review! I love your reviews! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 yay! I finally updated :D I'm really sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of stuff to do. Please forgive me *puts cute puppy face on* **

**The allegiances didn't include a really, really important character and when I noticed it I went crazy and tried to fix it. So it's fixed now ^^. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats the Erins do but I do own NightClan, Moonclan, all the characters in them, and the plot.**

**Also, I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers: IMissLukeCastellanBeforeKron os, DauntlessFlame, and guest. **

**Guest: what's up with you people trying to guess what's going to happen? I'm not telling you! You'll just have to wait and see what happens J**

**DauntlessFlame: thank u I went ahead and fixed it XD**

**IMissLukeCastellanBeforeKron os: I already told u that I have gymnastics so be patient please. Besides, you are way ahead on the story because I can show it to u at school. XP**

**Ok now on with the story :D**

Moonkit padded out of the den and into the clearing. She shivered as a cold breeze hit her face and ruffled her fur. She ran quickly to the apprentices den where Leafpaw surely would be sleeping.

Inside it was warm and full of apprentices. Moonkit stared at Leafpaw who was sleeping in a corner. She bristled when she noticed who was sleeping next to him. It was none other than Hazelpaw. Angry, Moonkit headed out of the den.

Silverkit ran over to where Moonkit was and sat down next to her. She began licking her chest and paws, while Moonkit started muttering to herself. Silverkit looked up at her, "so, hey umm. . . . Want to play something?" she asked. Moonkit subconsciously nodded. "What should we play then", Silverkit asked, "don't ask me, you were the one with the idea". Silverkit began to think about it while looking at her surroundings "what about hide and seek?" she meowed at last. Moonkit stopped shuffling her paws and nodded. "But don't we need more cats to play that?" Moonkit asked, "Your right. Why don't we ask Spottedkit and Blackkit to play with us?" meowed Silverkit. "ok" Moonkit answered as she began running towards the nursery.

When Moonkit got there she was knocked over by Spottedkit. "Ow. . . that hurt Spottedkit!" meowed Moonkit. Spottedkit started to giggled but was stopped when his sister, Blackkit, jumped on top of him, "stop laughing! It's not polite!" she meowed.

Spottedkit got off from Moonkit and rolled his eyes at Blackkit. He turned to look at Moonkit and Silverkit who where just watching him awkwardly. "mmm . . . Spottedkit, Blackkit . . ." Silverkit started, "yes Silverkit?" asked Blackkit. Silverkit shifted her paws, "um well-" "we wanted to know if you would like to play hide and seek with us" Moonkit meowed, interrupting Silverkit.

Blackkit and Spottedkit nodded in unison, "Of course. We would love to" meowed Blackkit before bounding out of the nursery. Spottedkit fallowed right after. He turned around and looked at Silverkit, "you coming?" he asked. Silverkit nodded in embarrassment as she and Moonkit followed him outside.

"so who counts?" asked Blackkit. She looked really happy according to Moonkit but she didn't pay much attention to it. "hmm what about Spottedkit?" she replied. Blackkit nodded, "ok, you're it, Spottedkit" she meowed.

Spottedkit didn't protest. Instead, he nodded and padded to a rock near the nursery. There, he sat down and closed his eyes.

As soon as Spottedkit reached his destination, Moonkit dashed off to the nearest hiding place she could find which was none other than the medicine cat den.

As she entered, she could smell the strong scent of herbs. Silverkit stumbled into the den not long after Moonkit did. Moonkit hid behind a large rock and Silverkit followed. Moonkit didn't really care if her sister hid with her just as long as she remained quiet. Thankfully, she did.

They stood there in silence until Moonkit heard small paw steps coming in their direction. She stood still not making a sound but to her dismay, Silverkit crept forward. Moonkit lashed her tail in annoyance. _She's going to give us away!_ As if on cue, Spottedkit leaped at them, "got you!" he meowed.

Moonkit scrambled away from under Spottedkit's black paws and turned to glare at her sister. Silverkit had stiffened with embarrassment and was now watching Moonkit guiltily.

"it's not fair! You gave us away!" Moonkit growled.

She ran out of the medicine cat den and into the clearing. She bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" She snapped.

"Sorry" came a voice.

Moonkit instantly looked up, widening her green eyes. "oh, no, sorry it was my fault. I didn't mean to snap at you. I was really rude. Sorr-" "You don't have to apologize that much, Moonkit" meowed Leafpaw. Moonkit reluctantly nodded and slowly headed to the nursery.

She settled herself in the nest she shared with her mother and sister. Her mother had probably gone hunting and Shadowfur was taking a nap. Moonkit soon dozed off completely forgetting about her argument with Silverkit.

That night, Moonkit dreamed about a small clearing. It was located in the middle of an evergreen forest. There was no sign of any prey or cats anywhere in the bright forest.

Moonkit sat down beside a tree stump and stared into the distance. She began to wonder where she was. She didn't think it was StarClan since there wasn't anybody else there.

Suddenly, a flash of orange caught her eye. Moonkit jumped backwards in surprise. At first she thought the beautiful forest was burning then she noticed it was just a cat.

The flame-colored tom advanced towards her silently. But before Moonkit could do anything, she was woken.

**I'll try to update tomorrow by posting two more chapters but I'm not so sure I'll be able to do 2. I do promise to post at least one, though. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of a filler chapter except for the last part so it was kind of important. I'm on spring break now so I think I'll be able to update more but starting on Easter I might not update that much 'cause I'll be seeing anime yay!** **Finally after 40 days!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It'll be getting a little more interesting in the chapters to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats**

* * *

Moonpaw yawned as she approached her mentor, Cloudfur, the Clan deputy. Moonpaw was really grateful to Violetstar for assigning her the clan deputy as her mentor. Hazelpaw had been so jealous of her.

"What are we doing today?" asked Moonpaw.

Cloudfur seemed uneasy as he answered, "We're battle training" he meowed. Moonpaw jumped excitedly, "great! I'll train really hard and-" "_with_ Hazelpaw" he meowed. Moonpaw's enthusiasm faded at the mention of her least favorite cat. _Hazelpaw? Out of all cats why her?!_

Everyone in the clan knew that Hazelpaw and Moonpaw didn't get along well. They always fought so their mentors decided to keep them as far away from each other as possible. Everybody knew better than to make them train together. The only time that they actually got together was in the apprentices' den and that was only because they both slept close to Leafpaw.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Cloudfur" Moonpaw half growled, half meowed.

Cloudfur sighed, "I know but Violetstar wanted you to have some practice with Hazelpaw. She's the only apprentice you haven't trained with." He meowed.

Moonpaw reluctantly nodded. She didn't like arguing with her mentor even if it meant she would have to battle train with Hazelpaw.

Moonpaw followed Cloudfur to the camp entrance and began to wonder if Violetstar would let her go to the gathering tonight. It had been two moons since her apprentice ceremony and she still hadn't gone to any gathering. Fortunately, Hazelpaw hadn't either. But Moonpaw knew better than to rise her hopes up when she knew that something bad could happen during today's training.

Cloudfur and Moonpaw were the first ones to arrive at the small clearing. Moonpaw didn't care if Hazelpaw and Timberheart arrived late. She could care less if they didn't arrive at all.

But after a while, Hazelpaw and Timberheart arrived. Moonpaw noticed that Hazelpaw was muttering something in a low voice. She probably was forced to come here.

"We'll practice attack and defense at the same time. Hazelpaw, you'll be attacking Moonpaw first."

Moonpaw sighed. She just wanted to have a truce with Hazelpaw. When Moonpaw saw that both Timberheart and Cloudfur were talking by the edge of the clearing, she decided to take the opportunity and talk to Hazelpaw.

"Hey, Hazelpaw" Moonpaw whispered.

Hazelpaw turned around to face Moonpaw. Hazelpaw's piercing blue eyes only reflected hatred. Moonpaw flinched at the intense glare directed at her but she forced herself to continue, "I wanted to make a truce with you"

Hazelpaw looked surprised, "why would we do that? Both of us know that we don't get along" she meowed. "well yes but it'll only be for today. We might get a chance to go to the gathering if we don't claw each other during training" meowed Moonpaw.

Hazelpaw hesitated before nodding, "ok, I'll do it".

Moonpaw's eyes brightened. "But only for today, ok?" meowed Hazelpaw and Moonpaw nodded in agreement.

"Moonpaw! Hazelpaw! It's time to begin" called Cloudfur.

Moonpaw walked over to the center of the clearing and got into a defensive stance while Hazelpaw got into an offensive one. They looked at each other and got ready. Hazelpaw leaped towards Moonpaw, paws extended.

Moonpaw rolled out of the way and delivered a paw blow at Hazelpaw's side. Hazelpaw tumbled, losing her balance. She fell to the ground but quickly stood back up.

Hazelpaw lashed at Moonpaw's legs with an extended paw making her to fall to the ground. She then pinned Moonpaw to the ground making her unable to get up.

"Great job Hazelpaw!" congratulated Timberheart. Hazelpaw's eyes instantly sparkled with pride at the compliment before she let go of Moonpaw. Timberheart nodded to Hazelpaw then turned his attention to Moonpaw, "good job with that paw blow, Moonpaw. Now it's your turn to attack Hazelpaw"

Moonpaw meowed a fake 'you did awesome back there' to Hazelpaw which she returned with a fake 'thank you'. They both got ready again and waited. Moonpaw tucked in her hind paws and focused on Hazelpaw's shoulders. Remembering her truce with Hazelpaw, she kept her claws sheathed as she leaped towards Hazelpaw.

Moonpaw landed perfectly on Hazelpaw's shoulders, pushing her to the ground. Hazelpaw rolled sideways causing Moonpaw to fall off.

As Hazelpaw tried to gain her balance again, Moonpaw stood up and leaped again at Hazelpaw, this time holding her down. Hazelpaw struggled to get up but failed to.

Moonpaw let go of Hazelpaw and waited for her to stand up before turning to Cloudfur. The gray colored deputy nodded approval to his apprentice, "well done. Next, we'll be working on teammate battle strategies." He meowed.

Moonpaw and Hazelpaw nodded and got ready for whatever Cloudfur would ask them to do.

* * *

Later that day, Moonpaw and Hazelpaw went back to camp a little tired. Moonpaw made her way over to the fresh-kill pile and started picking through it. She was later joined by a really tired-looking Blackpaw.

"I'm exhausted!" whined Blackpaw.

Moonpaw purred in amusement as she picked a mouse from the pile. "What did you do today?" asked Moonpaw. "Dawn patrol, hunting, _and_ battle training" meowed Blackpaw.

Moonpaw shrugged and began eating her mouse next to Blackpaw. They were interrupted by Violetstar calling a clan meeting. Moonpaw gulped down her food quickly just in time to see the clan gathering under the High-hill.

"it is time for Leafpaw to become a warrior" meowed Violetstar. Moonpaw watched as Leafpaw padded up to Violetstar in the high-hill.

"I, Violetstar, call on my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard and is now ready to become a warrior of MoonClan. Leafpaw, do you promise to protect your clan even at the cost of your life?"

Leafpaw didn't even hesitate before answering with a firm and sincere voice, "I do".

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Leaffeather. StarClan honors your honesty and agility."

The clan began cheering, calling out his new name. Moonpaw and Hazelpaw led the chant by calling the loudest "Leaffeather! Leaffeather!"

Once the cheering had died down, Violetstar continued the meeting, "I will now list the cats that will go to the gathering tonight." Moonpaw watched intently as Violetstar named the cats going, ". . . Roseclaw, Patchfoot, Leaffeather, Blackpaw, Hazelpaw, and Moonpaw"

Moonpaw jumped in excitement. She was so glad she got to go to the gathering. It looked as though her plan had worked out after all.

"uhhh, why? I'm soooo tired" whined Blackpaw. Moonpaw had almost forgotten she was there. She giggled but decided to ignore Blackpaw's protests. Instead she padded happily over to Silverpaw.

The silver medicine cat apprentice saw Moonpaw coming and smiled in delight, "so, you finally get to go" she meowed. Moonpaw nodded, "It'll be great because now you can present me to everyone"

"Silverpaw! Come and help me wrap Sunpaw's wounded leg" called Windysong.

"coming!" meowed Silverpaw before padding towards the medicine cat den. Moonpaw said a quick good bye to her sister before padding over to Leaffeather.

When she noticed Hazelpaw already there, Moonpaw dug her claws into the ground and started to growl. But she quickly remembered her truce and reluctantly sheathed her claws and stopped growling.

"Congratulations Leaffeather!" meowed Moonpaw as she approached him.

Leaffeather nodded and thanked her. Moonpaw noticed that Hazelpaw had started to bristled but it appeared that she too had remembered their truce and flattened her fur.

"Oh, hi Moonpaw. Are you exited for the gathering?" asked Hazelpaw. Moonpaw noticed that her voice was full of forced happiness. She reluctantly smiled at her, "yes I am. Are you, Hazelpaw?" asked Moonpaw.

Hazelpaw forced a smile, "Yes of course and I'm _so_ happy we are going our first gathering together". Moonpaw nodded, "yeah me too".

Leaffeather looked at Moonpaw then at Hazelpaw then back again. His eyes were full of confusion as he asked "what's happening here? Hazelpaw, di you just smile at Moonpaw?"

Moonpaw and Hazelpaw turned to Leaffeather "What? Is something wrong with that?" they asked in unison. Leaffeather just stared at them even more confused but before he could say anything, Violetstar called for the cats going to the gathering.

* * *

**Wow. That took me a lot to write. Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5!**

**First of all I want to thank my reviewers: Hacek, and Star – Warrior Cat**

**Hacek: yes , yes, I'll try to make the corrections. Note that in the first chapter I said English wasn't my first language so I might have spelling errors. Though, I did decide to make this Fanfiction in English so I'll just have to try harder with the spelling. And about the allegiances: I was asked by my first reviewer that I needed to put how the cats looked like so I decided to make allegiances. Now about the whole 'Moonkit' thing: I'm doing this for a friend of mine so she was the one that told me that she wanted her OC to be named Moonkit. Another thing was that she asked me to start with her being a kit until she gradually became a warrior. Now the names: A reviewer already told me about the names not making any sense but as I told him/her I needed names and I'm just too lazy to change them. I appreciate your recommendations and everything so thank you very much and I hope you're enjoying my story XP.**

**Star – Warrior Cat: Thank you very much! I also hope I can keep on updating daily! J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats!**

There were a lot more cats at the gathering than Moonpaw had originally imagined there would be. Moonpaw looked around the large clearing trying to find her sister.

Moonpaw's eye's brightened when she found Silverpaw near a tree stump with two other apprentices. She padded over to her sister and greeted her. She was eager to meet new cats.

"Silverpaw!" called Moonpaw.

Silverpaw turned around and signaled for her to sit down. Moonpaw sat down next to her littermate and turned to look at the two other apprentices. "Moonpaw this is Nightpaw," Silverpaw meowed, nodding to the black she~cat with blue eyes. Moonpaw greeted the Nightpaw with a small nod, "Hi." Nightpaw smiled, "hi, this is Darkpaw," she meowed, signaling to the black tom sitting next to her. They were identical except for their eyes. While Nightpaw has blue, Darkpaw had golden.

Moonpaw turned to Darkpaw and murmured a greeting. He returned it with a nod. Moonpaw was about to ask Nightpaw something but she was already gone.

Moonpaw looked around trying to find the black she~cat. But her searching was interrupted by a loud yowl signaling that the gathering was about to begin.

"Cats of the clans we welcome you"

Moonpaw followed Darkpaw and Silverpaw closer to the great oak were the clan leaders sat. She decided to just forget about Nightpaw and listen to the gathering instead.

"I will start first," meowed Blackstar. "We have had good hunting and everything is good in my clan." He meowed before turning to Leopardstar. The spotted she~cat began reporting her news and was soon followed by Firestar.

Moonpaw's gaze went from the clan leaders to the cats sitting around the great oak. She noticed a flame colored tom near a bush. He had icy blue eyes and Moonpaw couldn't help but wonder who he was. She had a feeling she had met him before. That or her imagination was playing with her.

Moonpaw didn't know how much time she had been staring at him but apparently it hadn't been a short time because she heard Silverpaw telling her that the gathering was over.

"Hey Moonpaw, I wanted to introduce you to some other apprentices are you coming?" asked Silverpaw.

Moonpaw nodded to her sister and followed her to a cluster of apprentices. She quickly glanced back to where the flame-colored cat had been just to see an empty spot. _I guess I'll find out later._

**Sorry! I know it's short but next one's longer. I'll try to update tomorrow so don't worry ok?**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if I confused you guys. It's 'cause I fused the first chapter with the second so I had to move all the other chapters so that there weren't two allegiances. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own warrior cats. If I did, Jayfeather would end up with someone (either Half Moon or Willowshine).**

**Oh and according to me, cats can smile so if I put here that someone is smiling then I'm living it like that.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and if u do then review! :D**

* * *

Moonpaw collapsed the moment she got to her nest in the apprentices' den. She was too tired to do anything else but lie down and sleep.

Moonpaw slowly closed her sleepy eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up in the clearing she had once dreamed about. All her tiredness was gone. Actually, she was now completely filled with energy.

Suddenly, something orange appeared from the other side of the clearing. Moonpaw recognized the flame colored tom from the gathering and from the previous time she had met him in her dreams.

The mysterious flame-colored cat began walking towards her. His icy blue eyes sparkled in the light. Moonpaw wasn't afraid of him. She was more curious than anything else.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The tom stopped in front of her, "My name is Flamingpaw, what's yours?" He asked.

Moonpaw hesitated, not sure what to do but in the end answered, "I'm Moonpaw"

"So-what are you doing here?" he asked.

Moonpaw shrugged, "I don't know. I was actually going to ask you the same thing"

"oh" was all he said.

Suddenly, Flamingpaw's eyes lit up with excitement, "Hey Moonpaw want to play something" he asked and Moonpaw nodded.

"ok but what should we play?" she asked. Flamingpaw didn't hesitate one bit before answering, "Tag. Let's play tag"

Moonpaw smiled, "ok but your it," She meowed before running away into a deeper part of the evergreen forest.

Flamingpaw quickly ran trying to catch up with Moonpaw. She was fast but Flamingpaw was faster so he had no problem catching up to her. He giggled as he leaped at Moonpaw and pinned her to the ground. Flamingpaw stared intently into Moonpaw's green eyes. She smiled and looked back at Flamingpaw's sparkling blue ones.

Suddenly, the evergreen forest was gone as well as Flamingpaw. Moonpaw stared sadly at the ceiling of branches above her. She wanted to keep looking at those sparkling blue eyes of Flamingpaw.

Disappointed, Moonpaw stood up and stretched. She began to wonder if she would meet Flamingpaw again. She secretly hoped so.

Moonpaw didn't have enough time to ponder on the possibility because she was jerked from her thoughts when Leaffeather came along.

"Moonpaw, you're going hunting with me," meowed Leaffeather. Moonpaw instantly got out of the den and hurried over to Leaffeather. _Who cares about Flamingpaw? I'm going hunting with Leaffeather!_

"So where are we going hunting?"Asked Moonpaw.

Leaffeather purred in amusement, "calm down. We're going hunting by the NightClan border with Sunpaw and Goldenwing," he meowed. Moonpaw's tail dropped in disappointment but she shrugged it off. _At least I get to hunt with Leaffeather even if someone else is going too._

Moonpaw watched as Sunpaw and Goldenwing came padding over to them, "ready?" Asked Goldenwing. "Yes. Let's go," meowed Leaffeather.

Goldenwing nodded and the patrol calmly made their way towards the camp entrance then into the forest. Moonpaw cherished the warmth of the sun rays in her fur. Greenleaf was now official her favorite season.

The hunting patrol passed a small clearing, usually used for training, and headed into a darker part of the forest. They reached the NightClan border quickly and as Moonpaw could see (hear, actually), the other side was quiet.

"Let's split up" meowed Leaffeather.

Moonpaw saddened. She had planned on being with Leaffeather the whole of the time they hunted. That's when she got an idea, "Hey why don't we split up in partners?" she suggested.

Leaffeather thought for a moment before answering, "I have a better idea, why don't you and Sunpaw hunt together while me and Goldenwing assess you?".

Moonpaw let her tail drop in disappointment. _Why can't Sunpaw just go hunting with Goldenwing_ _and me with you?_ She thought.

"Yeah, I agree. We should do that," meowed Goldenwing.

Moonpaw sighed in defeat, "ok, come on Sunpaw," she meowed to the brown tom.

Sunpaw nodded and followed her deeper into their own territory. Moonpaw was the first one to pick up the scent of robin so she signaled to Sunpaw and whispered, "you go over there and make the robin go towards me. I'll be over here hiding". Sunpaw opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it back again and nodded.

Moonpaw slowly made her way to some Juniper bushes and went inside. She watched silently as Sunpaw took his place. There was a rustle up ahead and suddenly a robin appeared and flapped its wings in a struggle to rise into the sky. Moonpaw leaped into the air and caught the robin easily. She quickly bit its neck and killed it.

Leaffeather suddenly came padding up from somewhere to their right followed by Goldenwing. "Great catch!" he meowed to Moonpaw.

The silver she~cat purred in delight as she took in the compliment. The mere thought of Leaffeather acknowledging her catch was enough to fill her with pride.

Goldenwing congratulated her apprentice for his teamwork and nodded to Moonpaw.

"Well I think it's time for each of us to hunt alone. Goldenwing, you and Sunpaw go near the Rock Bridge and hunt there. Me and Moonpaw will stay here. Go back to camp at Sundown," meowed Leaffeather.

Goldenwing nodded and started to run towards her assigned location while Sunpaw followed quickly.

Moonpaw could contain her happiness as she saw the two cats go. Not that she didn't like them but she did want to be alone with Leaffeather. She began to imagine Hazelpaw's reaction when she found out that Moonpaw had been hunting with Leaffeather.

Moonpaw almost began laughing out loud but was interrupted from her daydreaming when Leaffeather suddenly took off. Moonpaw was left alone next to the NightClan border. She sighed and began to search for prey.

* * *

To Moonpaw, the day went on fast. She was exhausted after hunting all day and then collecting moss for the elders.

She lay down on her nest in the apprentices' den and began to relax. Moonpaw had only one thought in mind and surprisingly, it wasn't of Leaffeather but of Flamingpaw. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Moonpaw stood in the evergreen forest where she had met Flamingpaw. She scanned the small clearing looking for the familiar flame-colored tom just to find him seating near a pine tree.

"Hi Moonpaw. How have you been?" he asked. She smiled and walked up to him, "I've been okay. After all, it has only been a day".

Flamingpaw nodded and turned to look at the cloudless sky, "Have you ever wondered why the sky is blue?" he asked. Moonpaw shrugged. She never really thought about it.

"Anyways, want to play?" he suddenly asked.

Moonpaw's eyes instantly lit up, "of course," she meowed.

"Let's race" meowed Flamingpaw.

Moonpaw nodded and together they both ran off deeper into the forest.

All along they smiled and purred. Though in the end Flamingpaw won, Moonpaw felt completely happy. She didn't exactly know why but that's what she felt. Just pure happiness. Even more than when she went hunting with Leaffeather.

* * *

**So did u like it? I did.**

**READ!**

**I have bad news: I'm gonna take a break. Not just because I'm lazy (though I am) but because I need to write more chapters and because I have to decide on something. I might put a poll but I'm not sure. After my break I might already have all the chapters for the story finished (maybe. I don't promise anything) so I'll begin to update daily again.**

**Review pplz!**

**So bye and see ya later :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Seriously I never intended my break to last this long. But anyways here's chapter 7, I think xP.**

* * *

Moonpaw stepped out of camp following Cloudfur, Silentflight, and Blackpaw**. **The air around them was filled with moisture for it had rained the day before.

It had been 5 sunrises since Moonpaw last went to sleep to find Flamingpaw. They had come to a really close friendship while spending the nights playing in the evergreen forest and Moonpaw now missed him.

She sighed as she walked down the path with her clanmates. Flamingpaw had told her that he was from NightClan. Moonpaw hadn't really been surprised with the news. After all she knew every single cat in her Clan and she had never seen Flamingpaw.

Anyhow, she continued to walk until they reached the WindClan border. They stood there and checked that the markers had been set in the right places before putting some of their own.

Moonpaw began thinking of how boring her life had become. It wasn't that she wanted to fight with WindClan or any other clan for the matter but was itching to do _something._ She dug her claws into the moist-filled ground in utter frustration.

Using all her will-power she sheathed her claws and tried to relax. She sighed once again but this time, Blackpaw noticed and padded over to her side, "hey is something wrong?" asked Blackpaw.

Moonpaw shook her head, "I'm fine it's just that I'm really. . . bored." She had to stop herself from saying: _I just can't wait for tonight._ Moonpaw was eager to go to sleep and play with Flamingpaw. But she couldn't tell Blackpaw that, she would think she was a traitor. _Well . . . maybe I am. . ._

Moonpaw shook her head to clear away her thoughts and turned to Blackpaw with kind eyes, "Don't worry. I'll be fine," she meowed reassuringly. The black MoonClan apprentice hesitated before nodding, "ok, if you say so . . ."

They continued to patrol the WindClan border until they reached the lake and decided to take a small break. To Moonpaw, the lake didn't seem so amazing. After all, it was just a big chunk of water. She inhaled deeply. One thing she had to admit, she loved how the soft breeze felt against her fur. It was kind of refreshing.

Her gaze traveled from the lake to the dark forest at her right. It was NightClan's territory but for some reason she didn't think that Flamingpaw actually lived there. It just seemed too dark for a cat as bright as Flamingpaw.

Moonpaw turned back to the lake I front of her. The sun had begun to fall, making the lake look a beautiful orange. It was a great sight and she wondered if someday she could be sitting here next to Flaming-whoah! Wait a second. Did she just say she wanted to see the sunset with Flamingpaw? She was going crazy! But . . . surprisingly, the thought of seeing the sunset with Flamingpaw suddenly seemed _better_ than watching it with Leaffeather. Moonpaw shook her head and sighed. It probably was only because she seemed to spend a lot more time with Flamingpaw than with Leaffeather now that he had become a warrior. That was probably it.

Moonpaw was almost completely sure that she didn't like Flamingpaw the way she did Leaffeather. Besides, Flamingpaw was in a different clan. It probably would have never worked out.

Cloudfur yanked her out of her thoughts when he signaled for the patrol to start heading back to camp. She was a little grateful to him for saving her from contemplating on the matter any longer. Moonpaw didn't want to think about Flamingpaw or Leaffeather right now. That would only cause her head to ache.

Moonpaw slowly padded after the patrol with Cloudfur at the lead. They didn't rush back to camp and it was just getting Moonpaw more and more impatient. She was really hungry and tired. All the way to camp Moonpaw wondered if tonight she would see Flamingpaw. After all, it had been a while since she last saw him.

When they did arrive, Moonpaw quickly asked permission to eat and then go to sleep. With both requests granted from Cloudfur, she dashed off to the fresh~kill pile. She chose a plump mouse and carried it over to a secluded spot near a tree stump. She was later joined by the medicine cat apprentice.

Moonpaw gulped down a morsel and looked up to Silverpaw. She was carrying a mouse of her own and she smelled of herbs. The blue-eyed she~cat sat down next to Moonpaw and began eating quietly.

They were both done and neither of them spoke as they watched night fall upon the camp and the whole forest.

"how have you been?" asked Silverpaw.

Moonpaw was glad that she had started a conversation. The silence had been getting a little awkward. "good. How about you? We haven't had a chance to talk ever since you became a medicine cat apprentice."

"I've been great, Windysong says that I'm a fast learner"

Moonpaw opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Windysong called for her sister. Silverpaw meowed a quick 'good bye' before going up to her mentor.

Moonpaw sighed and decided to go to the apprentices' den. She was extremely tired and besides she would have to wake up early tomorrow for a dawn patrol.

Moonpaw got to the den and laid down on her nest. She sent a silent prayer to StarClan asking them to let her dream of Flamingpaw. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Moonpaw opened her eyes to see the Evergreen forest. She stood and looked around, searching for Flamingpaw but to no avail. Until from the shadows emerged a flame-colored cat.

Moonpaw's eyes brightened up at the sight of Flamingpaw.

"Hi Flamingpaw!" she greeted excitedly.

Flamingpaw purred as he got closer, "Hi Moonpaw."

"what are we gonna play today?" asked Moonpaw. Flamingpaw hesitated before answering, "actually. . . I had an idea. What if instead of playing here we could play in the waking world? What do you think?"

Moonpaw looked doubtful but in the end she agreed and nodded. "Great"  
meowed Flamingpaw, "but where would we meet?" asked Moonpaw.

Flamingpaw thought for a moment before answering, "let's meet at the rock bridge" he meowed and Moonpaw nodded.

"ok see you there then"meowed Flamingpaw before closing his eyes and disappearing. Moonpaw soon did the same and disappeared.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see the walls of the apprentices' den. Moonpaw got up and silently went outside. Fortunately for her, she slept near the entrance of the den. If she had slept in the middle then she would have trouble getting out.

Moonpaw stretched quickly before running quietly over to the dirt place tunnel. She squeezed herself into a small opening in the brambles. Her pelt got ragged by some of the brambles but she continued making her way through. She got out in a matter of heartbeats and began running through the forest. She toward NightClan were the forest was darker.

Moonpaw headed to their agreed meeting place and began to wonder if he would already be there. She purred and stopped right in front of the rock bridge. She was careful of not to cross the border – at least not until Flamingpaw arrived.

Moonpaw heard a rustle in some bushes on the other side of the rock bridge and panicked. _What if it isn't Flamingpaw and somebody catches me here?!_ She quickly got ready to run but then sniffed the air and discovered it was only Flamingpaw. She relaxed and waited for him.

Moonpaw purred when she saw Flamingpaw come out of the bushes with leaves sticking out of his flame-colored pelt. He shook, letting all the leaves fall to the ground. His icy blue eyes were lit up with happiness when he saw her.

"You scared me!" meowed Moonpaw.

Flamingpaw laughed then tackled her. Moonpaw struggled under her his grip and tried to get free, "get off me! You're too heavy!" Flamingpaw obeyed and got off from her.

Moonpaw struggled up and leaped at him but Flamingpaw just sidled to the right, making Moonpaw land awkwardly and roll on the ground. He purred as he watched the silver she~cat stand up. She cast him a glare. Flamingpaw stepped back nervously, not looking away from Moonpaw.

Suddenly, Flamingpaw turned around and ran for his life. Moonpaw didn't waste time and ran after him.

"I'll get you for that!"

Flamingpaw kept on running and purred as he looked back and saw the moonlight shimmering down on Moonpaw's pelt. She couldn't help herself as a purr of her own escaped from her.

* * *

**God this took me forever to write! But anyways I think I'll b able to update more often now that I am out of school :)**


End file.
